Among the Purple Flowers
by MortalKombatLuv
Summary: Ino has been busy with her father's flower shop and she tired of being single she meets Kankuro could he be the one to sweep her off her feet?
1. Chapter 1

Among the purple flowers

Chapter 1 (I don't own Naruto)

Ino was at her fathers flower shop water the flower when she her the bell above the door ding customer she said to herself , it was Shikamaru.

She smiled, Hey , Shikamaru what's up?

He smiled, Hey Ino nm he answer just picking up an order he blushed.

She giggled for, Temari? She asked

He blushed bright red man can't keep anything secret from you huh?

She smiled , your so easy to figure out shikamaru I've know for awhile about your feeling for her.

He looked at her and smiled well I better get ready for me and her's date tonight he hugged ino and left the shop.

She continued to work to her cell phone rang it was Shikamaru she answered yes?

Hey Shikamaru said into the phone can I ask you favor?

Sure Ino ,said

Umm would you go as Kankuro date tonight Garra has a date with a girl form the sand village named Sophie and im going with Temari of course.

Ino smiled sure I been wanting to go out for awhile.

Ok,shikamaru be ready in a hour he said and hung up.

Ino got home took a shower and put on a short purple dress with black fishnet leggings. She wore her hair in a bun with black chop stick stuck in the bun she had her usual bangs covering on of her light blue eyes. She heard a can horn beep and came down the stairs putting her black heels on at the door . When she came out shikamaru was in his black Super Sport with garra waiting behind him in his red BMW. She saw kankuro in the back of shikamaru's Super Sport he was wearing a black leather jacket with a purple shirt under it with black pants and converses. She open the back door and sat be side him she smiled hey guys.

Temari smiled hey gorgeous she laugh.

Ino giggled hey yourself sexy lady.

Shikamaru laughed I thought you were my date tonight Temari not Ino's.

Temari giggled oh yeah she winked at ino in a playful way may later night she said to Ino.

Ino laughed at there little joke between each other. Then looked at Kankuro who was laughing a little. Hey Kankuro she smiled at him you look great tonight he smiled thanks this is as close as I get to dressing up . Ino Smiled, well I think you look just as good as mister spiffy Shikamaru up there. Shikamaru chuckled very fun Ino he said. They got to the restraunt Italian yum Kankuro said. They sat at the big table at the back , all six of them order and eat and talked about old times. When they were all done Shikamaru pay for the bill and they left for the park so they could all walk together, at night there was no kids playing no one wonder around but the six of them ino saw some purple flowers and lay down in them and sighed their beautiful even at night Kankuro sat next to her I love these flowers I wish we had them out in the Sand Village, Ino smiled at him and handed him one of the flowers. She Smiled well now you can . Kankuro smiled thank you he blushed a little. She smile wow I just notice we have a lot in common . We should do this more often huh? Kankuro said blushing. We should Ino said blushing a light pink color.

**Well there is Chapter 1 let me know what you think :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Among the Purple Flowers

Chapter 2

Ino's alarm clock was ringing she hit the off button and stretched . She sighed another day of work , then here cell started to ring , she answered hello? On the other line she heard his voice it was Kankuro.

Hello he said what are you doing today I thought maybe we can hangout I'm going to be in the leaf village for awhile helping out Temari.

She smiled sure just come by the flower shop you can help me out .

He smiled ok I would love to , well see you later today.

She smiled ok see you later Kankuro,oh one other thing bring something to swim in im going to Sakura's after work today to swim.

He blushed umm.. Ok I will, well I will see you later ok ino peace.

Peace she said and hung up.

Ino hoped into the shower and washed up then got dress in her work clothes , a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees , an old purple tank top ,and black and white converses. She started walking to the shop she saw kids playing with ball one kicked up on the roof the little girl started crying. I will get for you ino ran up the side of the house and got on the roof and handed the ball back to the little girl and boy they smiled, thank you nice lady. Ino smiled your welcome play safe ok. Ok they said smiled. Ino got to the shop and open the door and cut the lights on . Then she started sweeping the floor and water the plants. The door open Hello, Ino said. Hey, Kankuro said need some help pretty lady . Ino blushed yeah know anyone that would be willing to carry the heavy pots for me? He teased maybe? She walk to the pots well there's the pots I need to left , she said . He smiled ok , he rolled his sleeves and left the pot with ease and carried them outside. Ino could not believe how strong he was . She stared to blush when she saw him take off his shirt . She thought she might start drooling when she saw his lightly tan skin glowing in the sun and his 6 pack abs as the sweat started to run down his chest. Ino? Ino? Huh? She looked up to see Naruto looking at her puzzled. Oh hey she said. Naruto said day dreaming ? He asked. Oh yeah sorry zoned out . He smiled well I came to get these for Hinata he had white lilies and purple flowers in his hands . She smiled she will love them Ino said smiling. She put them in this fancy white lace fabric and tied them with a purple ribbon.

There you go she smiled. Naruto reach into his pocket for some money . Ino looked at him it free for you, you should know that she smiled. Naruto said thanks Ino and ran out the door. She smiled that Naruto I swear. Kankuro came up to her all done he smiled. She smiled me too ready to go swim she asked smiling. He smiled sure if you are. She smiled we have to run to my house to get my swim suite . He nodded ok. They left the shop ino locked up and they headed to her apartment. They got to the apartment and she got her swim suite and a few other things and put it in her bag. She smiled well lets go to Sakura's shall we. Kankuro smiled ok. They got to Sakura's when they went to the backyard they saw neji and tenten in the pool kissing eww Ino joked around with them. They smiled at her and said hey Ino at the same time.

Sakura came running up to her and gave her a big hug Ino! She scream. Ino hugged her back hey Sakura she said. Oh is that Garra's older brother? Kankuro? , Sakura asked. Yes, Ino said he has been helping me work in the shop today. Really? that's good Sakura said. Oh, can you let Kankuro and me go it our swim stuff on, Ino Said. Sure, Sakura said smiling. Ino smiled at Kankuro come on let get our swim suites on . He smiled ok he walked into Sakura's house with ino right beside him. She smiled the bathroom is right there you can get ready first she smiled. He smiled back, ok he said. She waited for him to get ready . He came out with black and purple swim shorts on , an man he look good Ino thought. She smiled liking the swim shorts . He smiled thanks. She went into the bathroom to get her swim suite on she shut the door and put her bottoms on and then the top Oh .. Crap she said , so loud Kankuro could hear her. What ? Ino he asked worried umm.. Could you tie my top… she asked blushing bright red. He came in s-sure he said shyly. She held the top up so her breast would not show. He grabbed the strings and tied it in a double knot. There you he said smiling blushing a slight pink color. She smiled thank you Kankuro she said looking at him. He smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes and he kissed her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Among the Purple Flowers

Chapter 3

Ino blushed bright read wow.. Was all she could say. She smiled I was hoping you beat me to the first kiss she giggled. He smiled well I did he laughed. Well we better get outside before Sakura freaks the hell out.

Ino and Kankuro made their way outside everyone was in the pool playing and splashing around. Ino and Kankuro got in and started to swim with each other. Naruto and Hinata came into the backyard hey guys he Yelled and ran to jump into the pull. Splash ! He came up laughing. Hinata ! Naruto yelled get in it fine. She blushed and took off her sun dress to show off her one piece swim suite she blushed um.. Ok coming Naruto she said shyly. They all were splashing around when Temari and shikamaru showed up . Hey, Ino yelled to the both of them, Hey sexy lover Temari shouted at Ino. Everyone started laughing at the joke Ino hugged Temari as soon as she got into the pool then gave Shikamaru a quick hug. She swam over to Kankuro who was talking to Neji and Sasuke at the time. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek . He grab her with one arm and pulled her to him where you going ? He laughed. She smiled no where now then giggled. Then Naruto Yelled Chicken Time! Ino sighed why now. . . Kankuro smiled come it'll be fun we will totally dominate this game he laughed. Everyone got in position Sakura with Sasuke, Tenten with Neji, Naruto with Hinata , Shikamaru with Temari and Ino with Kankuro. The game was on the first team token out was naruto and Hinata because she didn't want to hurt anyone. Next was Tenten and Neji , then it was Temari and Shikamaru cause He got tired (so lazy). It came down to the old rivals and friends Sakura and Ino. Time for a rematch Ino! , Sakura yelled. Bring it on hun Ino said smirking a cocky smirk. They went on for 10 minutes then Ino took Sakura down. Sakura and Ino laughed. Kankuro put Ino down gently. Well we won told you, you would have fun he smiled.

Ok guys it's 10:30 time to get ready to go Sakura's mom said smiling. Everyone sighed yes mama …. Sakura smiled sorry guys everyone started to leave . Kankuro and Ino stayed to help clean. Sakura smiled thanks guys get home safely she said waving goodbye to them.

Ino and Kankuro started walking to Ino's apartment. They got to the door come on in she took her shoes off at the door and Kankuro did the same they sat on the sofa well that was fun she said smiling. She stretched and yawned . If you want you can stay here for the night Ino said . Kankuro started daydream of laying beside her in the bed oh the desire that he had for her but he would keep it to himself till she was ready for things like that. He smiled oh.. Ok sure I'll stay he said. She smiled you can sleep in the guest room she smiled. He smiled ok. Man how he wish for what he was daydreaming off. She showed him the guest room. Here you go Kankuro Ino said. Kankuro looked at the futon on the right wall on the left was a small plasma screen TV with a ps3 hooked up to it . Wow nice room he smiled yeah my room is about the same but It's purple. She smiled my room is purple to she laughed. She smiled a sleepy smile well bed time see in the morning she kiss him on the lips night.

He kissed her back night pretty miss Ino.

That night they both had trouble sleeping both had each other on their minds. Ino sighed damn… he is what I always wanted in a guy fun, strong, smart and hot as hell. Kankuro sighed Damn she what he has always imagined she be and now she was his . He heard the door open and someone walk in. Ino? He whispered in the dark. She climbed in the bed and smiled at him I can't sleep she said. Me either he said. She lifted the covers and laid beside him. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. She did the same and said I love you. He whispered to in her ear I love you I have always have since I first saw you.

(btw Playing on the radio in back ground Forever and Always by: Bullet For My Valentine)

:D there is Chapter 3 hope it was good


End file.
